


Let Dracula beg

by sciencebitch



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Agatha van Helsing likes blood, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dracula being Dracula, Dracula needs Agatha, Draculas catching feelings, F/M, I solemnly swear I'm not projecting, Vampires, if he even can, no archive warnings because the lines are so blurred here I don't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebitch/pseuds/sciencebitch
Summary: “And what would you have me do?” Dracula whispered, eyes flashing."Let's see, for a wealthy Count like yourself, I think starters are in order." She smiled wryly and Dracula searched her eyes, his hunger, for a moment, being held at bay by intrigue.Dracula is hungry. But this time he’ll only get what he wants when Agatha lets him. And she’ll make him pay for what he’s about to take.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Let Dracula beg

Dracula pounded his fist on the door, sending echoes along the corridor behind him. His eyes were alight with hunger, stained red like the blood he so painfully desired. 

“Let me in,” He growled, and his mouth twitched at the smell of her: on the surface a harsh scent, the sweetness at the centre hidden so well within, he had to breathe as deeply in as he thought possible just to sense a wisp of it on the air. He ran his tongue over his teeth: soon that sweetness would be coated all over them in red ink. “LET ME IN!” He roared, taking one last swing at the door as he heard footsteps crossing the room, though not as rushed as he had hoped for. 

“Must you demand so crudely?” Called the voice from the other side. So close, he knew she must have her hand hovering over the doorknob. He tried to keep himself under control, but his neck twisted and his mouth hung open, exposing the fangs within. 

“Where have your manners gone, Count?” The voice continued in an all-too-cheerful tone.  
He grunted a response, unable to focus on anything but her tormenting scent. 

On another day he might’ve played along, feigning apology and letting her enjoy her few moments of control over him, that he knew she so desired. He’d give her a taste of power, before ripping it from her as he sunk his teeth into her neck, to remind her that every second she was alive was only because he spared her. She owed everything to him, so she stayed where she belonged - at his mercy. 

He imagined tearing the door down and taking her by the neck, wiping the teasing smile from her lips that he could hear in her voice as he gauged at her flesh and let her life flow down his throat and drip down his chin. He imagined making her scream, finding those spots of agony along her shoulder that made people beg for death. He had never made her hurt like that before; he wanted to. 

The door swung inwards and he leapt forward, but still could not enter.

“Aargh!” He yelled and spun to face the wall behind him, turning his back on her as she slowly backed away from the doorway into the room. He could no longer see her taunts, but he could still feel them in the very air he breathed. “I’m hungry, let me in!” He growled once again, unable to keep from turning back to look at her. His eyes burning ravenously.

“But I’m having so much fun here on my own.” She taunted, throwing her arms up and looking around the room in mock delight. 

A thousand threats danced on his tongue, pain he could cause her that she couldn’t even dream of, for she knew a mere fraction of the things he could do. But he knew he could save his breath. No matter what he said, she would never fear him like he wanted her to. He could curse and threaten but she could no longer be shocked at the ease he could cause her such agony and whatsmore, she knew far too well the pain it would cause himself to put her through that. He would never say that aloud of course, but she knew.

“Agatha...please,” He murmured instead. He wished he’d turned back around so he didn’t have to endure her expression as she registered the desperation in his voice. Insufferable. He looked down. 

There was silence as she walked slowly towards him, stopping only a few inches from the doorway so they were close enough to touch. She reached up and let one finger run up from his neck to the end of his chin. His tongue washed over his teeth and he twitched and shook, pressing himself against the invisible wall that barred him from passage into the room. 

“Come in, Count Dracula.” Agatha whispered and flinched back instantly as her spell of protection broke and the vampire lunged into the room. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in closer so his nose was inches from her skin. He drank in her smell once more and let out a groan of gratitude, flexing his jaw. 

His arms were strong but his focus was not on holding her there and before he could do anything more, she had ducked and sidestepped nimbly from his grasp.

He roared his impatience and swung an arm out to try to reclaim her. 

“This is no way to treat a woman.” Agatha said indignantly as she backed away from him. 

“Don’t play games with me!” He shouted, closing the distance in one stride and ripping the coif from her head to reveal a tangle of dark hair. He pushed himself up against her and tore the material of her gown easily apart to reveal her pale shoulder. He threw his head back and bared his teeth, his eyes glowing with crimson greed, every part of his body seizing up, preparing to be flooded with new life. 

“Isn’t my flavour only so exquisite, when I am willing?” 

Dracula stopped dead mid pounce, his mouth wide open, inches from her skin. 

“What?” He spat.

“Isn’t my flavour only so exquisite, when I am willing?” Agatha repeated remarkably calmly and Dracula slowly withdrew his mouth from her neck to meet her eyes, astounded in himself that her skin was still untarnished by his teeth. 

“Oh, you are intolerable. Interrupting my meal.” He snarled, though there was a trace of amusement somewhere on his lips for the first time that day.

“Well, when you are the meal itself, it’s natural to want to be appreciated to the utmost.” 

“And what would you have me do?” Dracula whispered, eyes flashing.  
"Let's see, for a wealthy Count like yourself, I think starters are in order." She smiled wryly and Dracula searched her eyes, his hunger, for a moment, being held at bay by intrigue. 

Agatha lifted his hand from her shoulder and took one of his taloned fingers into her own. He let her move it as she pleased and watched closely as she traced a single line along her collarbone with his nail, breaking the skin and leaving a shallow red cut across her left side. 

"Wait," Agatha commanded and somehow Dracula obeyed. Though his eyes didn't leave the red line, even as Agatha raised his finger to her lips and sucked her own blood off of it.  
She lingered for a moment and he mumbled something indecipherable in her ear: halfway between pleasure and a plea. 

She took his finger again to the wound and smeared it in the already seeping blood. This time taking it to Dracula's lips and letting him suck the blood into his mouth. His body crumbled at her taste and he took her down with him, so they knelt on the cobbled floor.  
She leaned back, taking her own finger to the cut this time and wiping away the excess blood. Dracula nodded his head towards it, begging for more, but she held the prize out of his reach. She moved towards him, placing her legs either side of his torso, so she sat upon his lap. Finally raising the finger to his lips, and letting him drink in the few drops. He shuddered against her in response, eyes rolling up into his head, and arms wrapping around her back, pressing her into him. 

“Please...now let me,” He murmured, but now he was just playing along. The taste of the kick she got out of making him wait was too delicious to miss. He would have to savour her today. 

“I think you can wait a little longer,” She said, drawing herself up so she could look down on him, keeping their eyes locked. She ran her fingers through his hair, slicking it back and then letting her hand come to rest on the back of his neck. 

His eyes darted once to the cut and despite every ounce of self control he couldn’t help but flash his fangs. She did nothing but smile and cup her other hand around his cheek to keep his head from turning away from her.

“Kiss me,” She said and Dracula raised his eyebrows slightly, blinking for a moment, taken aback. 

He had never kissed her before. It just simply wasn’t in his nature, and besides that, they had never acknowledged their relationship as anything more than Dracula taking what he needed from her. Yes, the way they talked and acted since the first bite had changed but this was a line they’d never crossed. 

Before she was simply another victim: he would drink her until she was too weak to stand and then disappear without a second thought as she lost consciousness. However, slowly he’d found it harder and harder to just leave her lying on the ground when he was done, until soon he would carry her gently to her bed and even tell another sister to bring her food and water to help her regain her strength quicker. They never spoke of this, but things gradually became different. He noticed her begin to enjoy their encounters more and more: she would lead him to her bed and let him lie over her while he drank softly or even provoke him beforehand so he would push her up against the wall and bite down roughly, despite knowing this would leave jagged cuts that would take longer to heal. Still, they said nothing. 

One thing he was quite sure she didn’t know, a change she couldn’t have noticed, was afterwards, when she was unconscious, he would watch her sometimes. Unable to bring himself to leave immediately like before, he would lay beside her and trace lines down her neck or place his hand on her chest, feeling the flutter of her heart within. 

He had been staring into her eyes for too long now so he made his decision quickly and leaned in towards her. His heartbeat quickened and his mind raced; for the first time he’d lost his surety with her and he felt his mind blank. 

He grazed his lips against hers and felt her stiffen in his hold. He bit her lip playfully, teasing her now. She leaned in further but all he could bring himself to do was bite her lip again. 

She pulled away. “No, don’t be nervous. Kiss me.” 

Dracula clenched his jaw. He knew she’d said it to manipulate him, but it had worked. His fleeting shame was replaced with anger and he thought once more of tearing into her skin until she begged him to stop. But then she would know he feared the intimacy they shared and he refused that humiliation.

So he steeled himself and closed the gap between them. Their lips met and he felt his body ignite. He kissed her deeply and she caressed his cheek. He nipped at her tongue, still longing for the taste of her blood and let the little wound pass its flavour around her mouth until she tasted perfect. The sudden sting made her tense and her fingers dug into his face and the back of his neck. She pressed into him again and he moved his hands to the backs of her thighs pulling her upwards so she sat against his crotch, leaning his head all the way back so she could kiss him from above. 

She finally broke away, cast her head back to flick her hair out of the way and panted for breath. 

“What an unconventional nun you are,” Dracula said, amused.

“What a timid vampire you are,” She responded.

Dracula felt a rush of heat sweep through him and in one motion he pushed himself upwards and flung himself forwards so Agatha landed, lying on the ground beneath him. He held himself over her, trying to find a flicker of fear in her face, but to his annoyance, she remained unreadable. 

“Timid?”

“Well quite, you’ve grown to like me a little and you’re worried soon you won’t want to hurt me.” 

“You know nothing of how I could hurt you.” 

“Then it is clear to me you must like me very much, if you find me so unbearable, yet you hold back everytime you bite.”

“I find you...interesting, tasteful, no more. I-”

Agatha read the lie on his lips before he had even finished and caught his next words with a kiss. Dracula didn’t fight it; he was too torn between kissing her and killing her to decide what to do for himself. 

When they pulled away again her fingers were intertwined with his and she used his talon to open the wound on her shoulder once more. Dracula could do nothing to stop himself from leaning in and licking the length of the cut and he physically shook when he pulled away, battling such a fierce temptation to bite. 

Agatha saw this and cupped his cheek in her hand, smiling up at him. However, in the next second, he realised this was only to distract him as she flicked the excess blood from his finger onto the floor beside her head. Dracula’s eyes flashed red and he stared hungrily at the dark droplets on the stones. 

“Drink it,” Agatha said, watching his eyes dart between her and her blood. 

“Argh!” He raged, but his body moved without his control and in a split second he was inches from the blood. He lapped it up like a dog, scouring the floor with his tongue to find every last morsel.

The humiliation of it coursed through his body and he resented how he depended on her. For the first time her power over him was no illusion and he despised how she sensed it too. 

She clutched his face in her hand and forced him to catch her eye. 

“Admit it, you need me.” She brushed her finger over his lips and took her other hand to his chest.

Dracula’s face flared and he dipped his head so low his nose touched her cheek. He breathed in deeply and ran his tongue slowly down her neck and finally once more over her cut. 

His hot breath warmed her skin. “I need you, Agatha.”

He plunged his teeth into her neck.

\---

Agatha’s eyes rolled back and her paled eyelids fluttered like butterfly wings. Dracula released her flesh from his jaws and raised his head back with gasping breaths - at last contented. Blood soaked his chin and he cleaned his darkened teeth with his tongue, licking off what he could from around his mouth too and then wiping the rest with the cuff of his shirt. 

He drew back from where he lay, over Agatha, and knelt beside her for a moment. Then he scooped her up in both arms and carried her across to the bed, laying her down over the covers and resting her head gently on the pillow, her skin almost as pale as the white sheets below her. He considered himself for a moment, but then gave in and lay down beside her, rolling onto his side to watch her peaceful sleep. 

He had purposefully drank less of her today, determined for her to be at least a little awake. He wanted her to see him watch over her when he was done and, though her eyes were closed, he could sense she was aware. 

He brushed her hair from her face as gently as he could and let one lock of it fall into his hands. It felt as soft as silk against his rough skin and he twisted it around one finger. He wanted to stay like this forever, her so perfectly beautiful and still, her chest rising and falling faintly under her gown and him, finally able to appreciate her without his irresistible lust for her blood. 

“Never die, Agatha, never grow old, I want you just as you are.” He whispered into the air absentmindedly, forgetting for a moment she could quite possibly hear.

“I must say, I had anticipated you to get bored of me much quicker than that.” She answered so softly it was barely audible. 

Dracula shut his eyes in apparent regret, very much remembering now. 

“This isn’t the first time you’ve stayed, is it?” Agatha ventured. 

“No,” Was all he could manage.

“Well, it is quite obvious when you’ve stayed. You do leave quite a large imprint on the bed.” Agatha managed to turn her head a little towards him and he slid his hand under her neck to put his arm around her frail figure. He moved in a little closer and rested his head against hers. She fitted flawlessly beside him.

Dracula couldn’t help but smile at his own stupidity: perhaps deep down, he’d wanted her to know all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about this fic for so long and literally just found it again so I hope it was worth it


End file.
